A Sweet Night
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Requested story. Luke and Tara dance at a royal ball then spend some time alone under the stars.


A pleasant melody filled the grand room. Young couples danced in perfect harmony to the music. Liberty was hosting a royal ball. Many people from varying social status were in attendance.

The doors to the ballroom opened and she walked in. Tara had been staying at Liberty castle to visit her beloved Luke.

She wore a flowing platinum dress made of fine silk; her neck was adorned with a stunning diamond necklace, complemented by matching diamond earrings.

Her curly black hair gracefully fell down her face. Tara was dressed up especially for the occasion, she wasn't use to wearing such fine clothing. She looked nervously around the room; her soft auburn eyes wavered.

Tara couldn't see him anywhere, she had hoped she would spot Luke among the crowd but was unable too. Tara's face dropped, she strode further into the room, she kept her head down as she walked.

She went to stand nearby a wall and watched the people go by. She softly sighed and held herself in her arms. Tara felt out of place at such an event; she just wanted to escape from the place. She really hoped that she would spot him in the crowd but her hopes were crushed over and over.

Tara was just about to give up and take her leave from the ball when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

Tara slowly turned around to see who it was. Her eyes widened from who she saw. Tara bit her lip, she looked ready to cry. "Luke!" She yelled out his name, she was so happy to see him. Tara threw herself into his arms. Luke embraced her in a gentle warmth.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to you sooner... I never wanted you to be alone." His tone was soft as he gently stroked her hair as he held her in his arms.

"It's okay. You are here now." Tara looked up to his face adoringly. Her eyes slightly wavered; she was so happy to be surrounded by the warmth of his body.

Luke released her from his hold and stepped back a little, He turned his head away. "Tara... Would you like to dance?" He held his hand out in front of him; his face was red as a red rose as he shyly asked her for a dance.

Tara felt her face grow hot they both now had matching complexions. "Dance..." She really wanted to dance with him but she felt so shy at the thought she could barely get her words out. "I...I-I... I W-Would love... to.."

Luke turned his head to face her and noticed she was as red as he probably was. He giggled a little at seeing how adorably shy she was. Tara placed her hand into his and he squeezed it tight, he lead her to the middle of the ballroom.

Luke pulled her close and placed his hand around her waist. Tara rested her head against his shoulder; too shy to look him in the face. They firmly held one another and started to dance to the gentle melody.

Their hearts beated at a heightened pace. They danced in perfect harmony with one another, letting the music take control of their bodies. Slowly their nerves calmed. The young couple felt like they were the only two in the room, they were completely in a world of their own.

Tara brought her head to look Luke directly in the eyes. He smiled at her affectionately.

Her cheeks reddened a little from how he was looking at her but she kept focused on him. "Thank you..." Her tone was gentle. "I'm happy I had the chance to dance with you tonight. It's been like a dream." She gazed at him fondly.

The song had ended and the dance was over they came to a complete stop. They stood there still embracing one another.

Luke looked shyly at her. "I-I feel the same... Thank you..." He looked straight into her eyes kindly. "Did you want to go somewhere else?" He asked.

Tara was confused by the sudden question, she wandered what he had in mind. "Where?" She looked at him curiously.

Luke grabbed her hand. "Come with me." He lead her out of the room and all the way to the gardens outside.

It was a beautiful summer night, the sky was filled with thousands of stars. The moon gave off a mysterious hue, it was a magnificent sight.

Tara looked on in awe. "It's beautiful..." She sighed adoringly.

"Yes it is..." Luke gestured for her to sit. They both sat close on the soft verdant grass. Luke looked into her eyes affectionately. "But no where near as beautiful as the one who sits before me."

Tara instantly went a rosy red; she bit her lip as her large eyes stared at him.

Luke placed a hand on her cheek and gently caresed her face. He gazed at her with eyes full of love. He started to trace her lips with his soft, slender fingers. "We are all alone now..." He spoke softly.

"Yes we are..." She struggled to speak as her nerves took over.

Luke looked at her with a passion In his eyes, a look he would only show her.

His face slowly started to inch closer. "I love you, Tara." He spoke lovingly before he gently placed his lips upon hers. They shared a sweet, gentle kiss under the moonlight; the stars watched over them with their gentle glow.

They shared a bond so close nothing would ever break them. They were lost in their love for one another, oblivious to the world. They remained in each other's company for the rest of the night, sharing many sweet kisses.


End file.
